


Paris, je t'aime

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: All roads lead to..., Drabble, F/M, Fluff, and fluff, foreverdrabbles13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo make it to Paris and this is a very fluffy, but also very short glimpse at it.</p><p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Thirteen prompt All roads lead to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being just where these two go in this drabble years ago and liked it, so made them go there too. :D

They had finally done it! They had taken a plan across the ocean that brought them right to the City of Love. It was September and it would be Henry’s 238th birthday in just a few days. It had been Jo’s idea to celebrate it here and after a little persuading by Jo and a push from Abe he had agreed. 

Today the weather was beautiful and they were strolling along the Seine hand in hand, leaving the river bank to look at the Obélisque on the Place de la Concorde. 

“What kind of strange markings are these?” Jo asked when she passed the third marking in the pavement. It looked decidedly like roman numerals. But why? 

“You see, dear, this obelisk is the world’s biggest sun dial,” Henry explained, looking up at the granite column. Jo stood next to him admiring the monument’s beauty for a little while longer.

Then, Henry wrapped an arm around her waist and together they walked into the Jardin des Tuileries. 

They wandered all around the garden looking at the beautiful arrangements all around, until Henry stopped and turned towards her. Love and adoration shining in his eyes. “Ah Paris, je t’aime, mais toi ma jolie chérie, toi je t’aime plus.” He reverently cupped her cheek, thumb lightly caressing her skin. 

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’m guessing it was something nice,” Jo smiled at him, gaze locked onto his. 

“Indeed it was,” he confirmed, leaning closer. His breath was mingling with hers and only an inch was left between them when he stopped to murmur, “God, I love you so much, darling.” 

“I love you too, Henry,” Jo said before closing the gap to press her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry says: Oh, Paris I love you, but you my beautiful darling, I love you more.


End file.
